


EVEY    (A Split/Glass: Spin Off Tale)

by LizRenKnight



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Aslyum, Blood and Gore, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Motherly Instincts, Past Child Abuse, Protectiveness, Supernatural Elements, Wanting a Family, child of the horde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: A story about a 3 year old girl that escapes from an Asylum that has inhuman traits and comes across a certain man named Kevin Wendell Crumb who just happen's to have DID and the power of The Beast.*Spin off Tale from The films, Split and Glass*My Oc Evey.  I own.    (This story explores more of the supernatual elements of the Films.)





	1. EVEY  Chapter 1

 

A young girl had lived in a insane asylum all of her short life, her mother had given birth to her there and had died leaving her all alone. Doctor's kept the child seeing if she was unwell like her mother. The doctors soon realized she was unstable as she grew up.

They could never get a clear diagnosis of what was making her different from other children. They assumed it to be schizophrenia/ behavior disorder, but only assumed. The Doctors would keep close eye on her seeing how she reacted to certain stimuli. This child had abilities that was inhuman like.

She could climb up walls and jump very high. She could control herself but at times she would attack certain staff members but not all. Almost as if she picked them out for some unknown reason. She would bite and claw at the victims.

She was unknown to the world and a mystery.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Doctor's Chart:**

**Name: Evey**

**Age: 3**

**Caucasian, Female.**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown.**

**Eye Color: Green *side note* When attacking staff Eye color changes to blood shot and pupils dilate to very large.**

**Diagnosis** : **Behavior disorder. *Still unclear.***

**Doctor : Doctor Miller, Beverly.**

**Birth mother: Marie Zoe McAvoy. (deceased )**

**Birth father: Unknown. (Unknown)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Evey had been stuck in the hospital and even though she was only 3 years old, she was very smart for her age but she also didn't talk much. All she wanted was to be free, she wanted a family, she wanted a father and a mother that loved her.

One night she had managed to get past the guard and escaped through a window up near the ceiling in one of the hallways.

She ran off into the darkness of the night.. wearing nothing but little Yellow hospital scrubs not knowing where she was going but she ran miles and miles though forest and finally she came to a field and collapsed to the ground, it was just becoming evening as the sun was starting to set.

\--

Dennis was walking through the exact same field that Evey was in unaware of how much his life was about to change. He was about to head back home when he thought he heard a small cry coming from somewhere.

Evey is sitting on the ground and hears something coming towards her, she peaks up over the swaying wheat and see's a man coming her way. She holds her rag doll closer to herself as he approaches.

Dennis sees a little girl holding a ragdoll close to her, she looked young about three years old at least."Hey there sweetheart, what are you doing out here all alone?" he asked her softly kneeling down to her level so he didn't scare her.

Her hospital scrub fit is tattered and dirty and the bottoms of her bare feet are muddy. She whines a little putting her head down.

"Hey its okay sweetheart" Dennis says softly moving slowly towards her.

Evey looks up at him with tears in her pretty green eyes, her arms reachout to him.

Dennis puts his arms around her protectively."Its okay sweetheart, its okay" he says to her shushing her as he held her close to him.

"Da?" her little voice barely whispers in his ear as she holds onto him.

"Where are your parents little one?" he asks her softly looking around to see if he could see anyone else but the field was empty apart from them there was nobody else.

"Mommy's dead.."

"Oh, and daddy?" he asked. "Are you, you him?" she struggles to get the words out.

"I don't think I am little one" he whispered. She starts to cry with her face on his shoulder. "Daddey"

"But I guess I can be" he sighed knowing he couldn't leave her out here all alone.

"Home.."

"Ohh, you wanna come home with me huh?" Dennis coos.

"Yeth" she lisps a little.

"Alright" he says with a smile picking her up and lifting her onto his shoulder.

 

They get into the house and when she's let down, she runs around the house looking at things.

Dennis shuts the door taking his shoes off before walking into the living room.

Evey finally plops onto the couch breathing hard because of all the running she just did. She rubs her eye and sighs.

"Aww, is somebody feeling sleepy" Dennis chuckles.

"Noes.." she shakes her head really fast smiling.

"I think you are" Dennis says grabbing a blanket and covering her up with it.

She's grinning at him but then yawns. "I not sleepy"

"You sure little one?" he asks with a smile as he lifts her head up to put a pillow underneath her.

"I home now? not at bad place.."

"Yeah, your home now" he says to her softly, though he was intrigued by what she meant by bad place. **** ~~~~

There was a white wrist band on her it reads *Patient 158 - Evey. and The hospital name* **** ~~~~

"Evey...that's a nice name" he says with a smile "Evey is this the bad place?" he asks her. **** ~~~~

"uhhuh bad place, my mommy die there" **** ~~~~

"Why were you there?" he asks her.  "Mommy die there, they keep me" she pouts looking sad. **** ~~~~

"Why was it a bad place?" **** ~~~~

"People yell a lot there.. and have white coats and bad people poke me" she sniffs. **** ~~~~

"Poke you?" he repeats in shock.  

"Yesh my arms they have owies" **** ~~~~

"Can I see them?" **** ~~~~

"Yes.." She shows him her arms and they are covered in marks that were caused by needles. "Oh dear" he gasped as he looked at them all "Why would they do this to you brave one?" he asked her. **** ~~~~

"To keep me from biting bad guys that stand by the doors" **** ~~~~

"Oh Evey, biting is bad" Dennis sighed but had to chuckle a little bit, he admired her strength for someone so young he could tell she had been through a lot and that made him care for her well being that much more. **** ~~~~

 

"It is? I scratch them too" she smiles shyly. "Scratching is also bad" he told her with a small shake of his head. **** ~~~~

"I'm sorry.." her voice was so tiny and sweet. **** ~~~~

"It's okay, as long as you don't scratch or bite here we'll be fine" he told her wrapping an arm around her gently. **** ~~~~

"Just..just the bad people" she smiles and lets out a big yawn. **** ~~~~

Well, I'd prefer no one but hopefully you won't see anymore bad people now" he tells her. **** ~~~~

 

"Mhm" she mumbles as she falls asleep pretty quickly. **** ~~~~

 

 


	2. EVEY Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patricia finds out about the girl.

 

Dennis smiled as she fell asleep in his arms she had a small smile on her face, she looked so sweet and peaceful, he couldn't help the affection he felt for her as he watched her sleep. Dennis looked at her arms again and felt a wave of sadness hit him, Evey didn't deserve what she went through...He vowed that he would make sure nothing happened to her again.

Evey rolls over on her side, holding the blanket close to her face and sucking her thumb.

\--

"What is she doing here Dennis?" Patricia asked him unhappily. "Ahh you'll wake her up" Dennis told her quietly. 

"What is she doing here though?" 

"I found her in the field by herself...I think she's in danger" he explained. "She can't stay here with us" Patricia argued. "Why not?" He asked her with a sigh. 

"Our life is too dangerous to look after a child" 

"But it doesn't have to be...what else would you have me do...take her back to wherever they are hurting her?, I won't let that happen....and I know you won't either Patricia" Dennis said defiantly. Patricia sighed knowing he was right."Fine but she is your responsibility and yours alone" she told him. "Thank you" Dennis sighed.

"Hey Mister Dennis's, who's that?" Hedwig asked curiously. "Evey...your little sister" he told him, a small smile gracing his face. "Aww...I've always wanted a sister etcetera, I'm gonna be the best brother ever" Hedwig said excitedly. Dennis chuckled as he held Evey closer to him before falling asleep next to her 

\--

Evey wakes up and kind of does a barrel roll off the couch and walks into the kitchen, she manages to open the fridge door, pulling stuff out of it to look at and sitting it all on the floor in a line, she crotches down to look at all. Dennis still asleep on the couch. What she does makes some noise.

Dennis jolts awake as he hears the noise.

Evey just is sitting in front of the food lined up like blocks. "I eat diss..or diss"

Dennis chuckled rubbing his eyes as he watched Evey looking at all the food."You hungry little one?" he asked.  She looks back at him "Yep"

"Alright, what have you got?" he asked her joining her on the floor.

She points at the apple, some lunch meat and cheese and steak that was for tonight's dinner "Dis and dis" she smiles.

"Alright, I'll get that ready for you yeah" he smiled.

"I hurd you talking to ..a lady"

"Did you?" he asked her raising his eyebrows.

"Yep yep, she sounded mad" she gets a worried look on her little face.

"Oh really, what was she saying?"

"She doesn't wunt me here" she pouts.

"She'll come round Evey, besides I want you here"

"Is she my new mommy?"

"Do you want her to be?" he asked.  She tilts her head to the side thinking "Is she in daddy's head?"

"Yes, yes she is...your too smart for your own good Evey"

Evey smiles big, her cute tiny baby teeth in full view. "Maybe..she a daddy too"

"No, no she would be a mommy darling" Dennis explained to her with a chuckle.

"But she in your head tho" she puts her small hands on both sides of his head holding it.

"But she's a girl, like you" he told her poking her with his finger gently. "I wove you daddy" she sticks her tiny lips out with a scrunched up facial expression.  Dennis smiled."I love you too darling"

"You still makah cow steak? The cow go mooo" she giggles.  Dennis chuckled."Alright I'll go cook you your steak Evey you just stay put okay"

"Kay.." she lets out a very deep sigh and plops on the couch.

Dennis came back a few minutes later with a plate of food. It had her steak a few vegetables and warm buttery potatoes."Here you go Evey" he said placing it on the table along with a knife and fork.

She climbs up into the chair but she's so short in it. "Oh dear, looks like your too small Evey" he says with a chuckle.

"Uh oh, I eat on floor now?"

"Tell you what, how about we try this" he says picking her up, sitting down on the chair and placing Evey on his lap, she was just high enough now to eat her food. "How's that Evey, better?"

"Yep" she shakes her head yes and grabs the steak with her hands and starts chewing on it "Yumm"

"Evey, use the knife and fork please" he told her.

"I don't knoes how" she pouts.

 

"Okay, here I'll show you" he said picking up the knife and fork. "So this is your fork, you use this to hold your food, like this" he taught her pushing it into the steak then he showed her the knife "This is your knife, you use it to cut the food into teeny tiny pieces so you can eat it see" he said as he showed her how to cut into the food "Now you try" he said handing her the knife and fork.

Evey cuts at it and makes a piece. "I did it!" she gets excited, clapping her hands. "Well done Evey" he praised her giving her a big smile "I knew you could do it" he said feeling a wave of pride.

After eating her meal, she's in the bedroom upstairs waiting for Dennis to come back from getting her dolly she left on the couch.

"Here you go sweetheart" he said handing her the doll.

"Thank you" she smiles. "I put her right here" she sits the dolly on the end of the bed. "You stay.."

"If you want me to" he says with a smile.

"I talkin to Emley" she points at her doll.

"Ahh, right sorry Evey"

 

"Shhh she sleeping" she shushes him and smiles, leaving the room in on her tippy toes. Dennis followed Evey out of the room.

"Hide and seek? I hide u seek, kay?"

"Okay, one game and then bed yeah"

"Kay count" she runs off.

"1, 2, 3" Dennis continued counting.

She went back into the bedroom and climbed up the wall and onto the ceiling.

"99, 100, ready or not here I come" he shouts. A few minutes go by and Dennis can't find her in any of the rooms "Evey where are you?" he called getting slightly worried as he couldn't find her.

You can hear her giggles coming from the bedroom.

Dennis walks into the bedroom and doesn't see her at first until she giggled again, he jumped a little bit when he realised she was on the ceiling."How on earth did you get up there?" he asked her.

"I climb" She giggles.

"But how, there's nothing to hold on to"

"I don't knoes" she starts to climb down the wall, but upside down. "I see cobby webs"

"Wow, that was...interesting" he said, Dennis started to realise how special this girl was.

Evey finally gets down "Hi daddy..I tired now"

"Okay, lets get you ready for bed then" he says with a smile, picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

She kisses him on the cheek "muah muah"

 

Dennis smiled kissing her on her forehead before laying her on the bed, tucking her in.

"Nite nite daddy" she falls asleep quickly and without complaining. She finally got what she wanted. A family and that in it's self was making her so happy.

"Goodnight Evey" Dennis whispered leaving the room quietly.

 


	3. EVEY Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (In case you wondered why the chapters are so short, it's because I think they are cuter that way :D )

 

Dennis sat on the sofa thinking about what he had just witnessed, she was definitely a unique kid that was for sure but he wasn't going to abandon her because of it, he was curious as to how she could do what she did.

 

There's a knock at the front door. ***knock knock***

Dennis answered the door and was faced with two suited gentlemen standing outside. "Can I help you gentlemen?" Dennis asked.

"Hello Sir, sorry to bother you but we are looking for an escaped mental patient. We have been combing the area and we we're wondering if you seen this child?" The suited man holds up a small photo of Evey.

Dennis looked at the picture and shook his head "No I haven't I'm afraid...I'm Sorry though but correct me if I'm wrong did you say mental patient?"

"Yes Sir, she's a patient from the metal hospital or looney bin if that's the term you go by" The man grins slightly.

 

"But she's just a little girl...how could she belong in a mental hospital?"

"Well her mother was a patient there and died during labor. The girl was kept for study. The child is considered dangerous and has an unknown mental diagnoses" The man explains.

"Well no wonder if all you do is keep her locked up in a loony bin" Dennis told them.

"Well she was kept for a study to see how often a patient's children have the same diagnoses and well as she grew, and this is just between you and me" The man leans in a bit closer. "She begun to show inhuman traits that no person should ever be able to do and she begun to attack certain staff members and doctors."

"Oh really...inhuman traits such as"

"Climbing on walls, increased speed and strength things of that nature" The man tells him.

Dennis chuckled "Well that sounds crazy" he says.

"Yes very much so.. well since you haven't seen her we'll bid you good day sir" The men leave in their car.

Dennis watched them leave and shut the door, sighing deeply.

\--

**The next day..**  

Evey was taking bath playing with Hedwig's rubber ducky's. "No don't go over dearr the shark will eat you!" she says while moving the ducks around in the water.

Dennis chuckled as he came in with a towel "Time to get out now Evey"

"Aw but look" she points at her little foot sticking out of the bath water. "That's da Shark.."

"Woah that's a scary shark" Dennis gasped.

"Yes it's pruney"

"Yeah it is that means you need to come out now" he told her.

"Okay" she lets him get her out and wrap her in a big towel.  Dennis dried her off.

"I like the kit kitten shirt" She smiles as she gets the shirt on.  "Ha Ha I thought you might" he laughed smiling back at her.

"Big laugh big laugh" she giggles.

"It means I'm happy little one, now let's get you dressed" 

 

After getting her dressed and her hair dried, it was time for her meal.

Patricia comes into the light to make dinner.

**Later on..**

Patricia had just finished cooking Evey's dinner, she had roast beef with mashed potato's and peas."Here you go little one" Patricia says.

"Are you a daddy to?"

"I prefer to be called Mommy darling" Patricia told her softly.

"Okay mommy"

"Thank you dear" Patricia tells her.

She eats her food and sits on the couch "Can I watch toons?"

"I suppose so but only for a little while"

Evey lays down on the couch and watches her cartoons cuddled up in her blanket.

Patricia watches the little girl looking all snug in her blanket, she felt her heart melt as she did. Evey was definitely a sweetie she could tell why Dennis had taken her under his wing.

 

 


	4. EVEY Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Blood/gore part*

 

**Later on in the day..**

 

Patricia's sitting in the kitchen drinking her tea while Evey sneaks off looking around the house and she comes across the basement door. She scoots on her bottom all the way down the stairs to the cold basement floor and walks around until she see's a hallway with other doors. 

Her senses flair as she hears someone crying from one of the rooms, so she goes in the room and finds a girl with a chain on her foot attached to the wall. "Help me.." she pleads. 

Evey just stares at her but something about the girl didn't smell right and it made her senses flair. She attacks the girl and starts biting at her arms and neck and the girl starts screaming in her weaken state

Patricia hears the screaming coming from down in the basement. "What now?" she grumbled making her way down there, she checked the living room and Evey was nowhere to be seen. Patricia ran down to the basement and couldn't believe what she was seeing."Evey?" she says in shock as the girl turned around, blood dripping down her face, covering her mouth, her eyes were bloodshot and red, she looked wild.

Evey lets out a vicious roar at Patricia and goes back to tearing a chunk of the girls flesh off her shoulder.

 

Patricia steps back in horror not knowing what to do. "What is all that noise about Patricia?" Dennis asks her. "Evey...she's eating the impure" Patricia told him terrified. "She's what?, give me the light" he says. Patricia happily does so. As soon as Dennis had the light he grabbed Evey, pulling her away from the girl in chains."Evey stop" he tells her as she struggled against him.

Evey looks up at him pouting "Hi daddy.."

"Hiya sweetheart...what were you doing to that girl?" he asked her feeling out of breath, she was unnaturally strong for her size.

"She was bad..and she made me feel funny" she puts her head down.

"In what way sweetheart?" he asked lifting her head up to look at him again.

"My body hurts" she tears up laying her head on his shoulder.

"Shh, shh, its okay sweetheart your okay" he comforted her bringing her closer to him, trying to ignore the fact that some of the blood had gone on his shirt.

"Me sorry.."

"It's alright darling...I'm used to it" he told her quietly.

She sighs deeply "I full now.." her eyes are even back to normal, a beautiful shade of green.

"Okay, lets clean that mouth up hmm" he said.

 

They get upstairs to the bathroom to clean her up. Dennis uses a warm washcloth to wipe her face off gently.

"I wove you" she smiles and hugs him tightly. "I sorry I made mess"

"Its alright Evey...I would've had to have cleaned it up sooner or later" he told her holding her tightly "Now make sure you brush your teeth tonight okay" he chuckled.

 

After brushing her teeth she goes ahead and gets in her pjs. "I like dese pjs" she smiles.

"Good, mommy picked them out for you" he told her.  "Softy soft soft" she yawns and falls over on the bed.

Dennis tucks her in, sitting on the edge of the bed watching her. "Kiss" she reaches her arms out to him.

Dennis smiles and kisses her forehead softly. Evey closes her eyes drifting off to sleep.

 

 


	5. EVEY Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (yes I know somethings are so called misspelled but remember the girl is 3 and not as educated )
> 
>  
> 
> Yes this story will have smaller chapters :P

Dennis made sure she was asleep before leaving her room, he headed down to the basement before giving the light to The Beast."Why has she already been eaten?" The Beast asked."Evey...she attacked her when she came down here" Dennis told him.

"How interesting" The Beast chuckled before eating the remainder of his meal.

 

Little stomps and creaks on the floor up above can be heard. The Beast hears the noise and looks up. Evey's up walking to the kitchen wanting a drink. The Beast walks upstairs to see what's going on.

She's standing on the counter top trying to get a cup out of the cabinet.

"What on earth are you doing child" he asked her with a growl.

"I want a cup" when she turns and see's him her eyes get very dark and her breathing picks up. "Get down before you hurt yourself" he ordered.

Evey jumps and lands on the floor hard on her feet.

"If you needed a drink you should have just asked" he said grabbing a cup and filling it with water.

She suddenly tackles him to the ground growling at him loudly. "What are you doing?" he snarls at her. She's sniffing at his neck and mouth "You ate her.." she whines.

 

"Of course I did...so did you I hear"

"But.. I daght she was my snack" she pouts, looking down.

"No she was my kill...you can't go around eating my kill understand...if you want some you find your own"

Evey starts to cry, rubbing at her tearful eyes.

"Why were you eating her in the first place?" The Beast asked.

"She made me feel funny and she was bad and my body sarted too hurt so I bite her and it went away.." Evey's out of breath when she gets all the words out.

"What do you mean she was bad?" he pressed.

"I felt the badness from her"

"What did you feel?"

"A trong need to, to hurt her" she pouts "Can I have water now?"

"Sure" The Beast nodded before sitting up and giving her the cup full of water.

Evey takes the glass and walks into the living room to sit on the couch, downing her water in big gulps. "I was dry"

The Beast nodded studying her.

She seemed like a perfectly normal acting child now, unlike she was 5 minutes ago in the kitchen. "My dolly's nice she was torn and broken and now she's big and strong like me.." she says playing with her dolly.

"Hmm, that I can believe" he mused.

She holds the rag doll up "See She fixed and daddy got new tress for hers" she smiles.

"Aww isn't daddy generous" he chuckled.

"Are you my daddy too?" she looks up at him with curious eyes.

"I don't know" he shrugged.

 

 

 

 


	6. EVEY Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The impure's don't stand a chance*

 

A few weeks after the incident with the impure, Evey was starting to try and mimic some of the characteristics of The Beast much to Dennis's concern.

Evey was running around the house like a wild child, yelling "Ahhhh!" in her little voice.

"Evey, keep the noise down please" Dennis told her sternly.

She laughs and keeps running around.

 

"Come on Evey your gonna hurt yourself" he told her with a sigh, she hadn't been the same since she met The Beast.

"I have dirty feeties" she says as she starts jumping on the couch.

"Oh really, well that means bath time for you then sweetie"

"Noes" She shakes her head really fast.

"Evey you need to keep clean sweetheart you know that" he sighed.

She does the raspberries at him, her cute little cheeks puff out.

Dennis chuckled at her "Come on then Evey bath time"

Evey keeps doing it but spits a little.

Dennis walked towards her getting ready to pick her up.

She jumps up into his arms "Blaah"

Dennis held her close to him, resting his head on hers as he walked up to the bathroom

Evey gives him sweet little kisses on his cheek "Muah"

Dennis gave her a small smile as he drew her a hot bath.

"I get da towel?" she opens the cabinet trying to reach for one. He lifts her up more so she can reach them. Evey reaches for one and the others fall off the shelf "Uh oh"

"Oh dear" Dennis chuckled.

"Can I eat impure later dadda?" she suddenly asks, clapping her hands together.

Dennis winced when she said that"We don't have any baby"

"But I wanna one pleeease" she pouts. Dennis sighs as he got her in the tub.

 

"We don't have any impures sweetheart" Dennis repeated looking at her sadly.

She splashes him and water gets all over his shirt and face.

He groaned as he stared at the mess.

Evey giggles and keeps slapping the water.

"Evey stop it" he shouted.

She suddenly jumps out of the tub and runs out the door, running into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Dennis sighed in frustration before going in his room to change into some new clothes, he then grabs a mop from downstairs and starts cleaning all the water off the floor in the bathroom.

Evey was in her bedroom, she put her undies and oversized night shirt on that was laid out for her on her bed. Her hair was still damp. She grabs her dolly and holds it close, pouting and upset that her dadda yelled at her.

 

Once Dennis was finished he put everything away before knocking on Evey's door. There's no answer.

He sighed opening the door slowly walking to her bed "Evey?" he said softly. She's laying on the bed, holding on to her doll and sucking her thumb.

Dennis knelt down next to her bed "I'm sorry sweetheart" he whispered. She opens her eyes and stares at him "I ate snack"

"What snack?" he asked.

Evey points at her pillow. There's something dark oozing out from underneath it, soaking into the bedding and her stuffed toys.

Dennis lifts up the pillow slowly. A severed arm lays there with the blood soaking the bedding. It's torn with small bite marks all over it, and it smells bad.

Dennis gagged falling backwards because of the smell. "Uh oh" she giggles cheerfully.

"Uh oh" she giggles cheerfully.

"Evey why do you have this?, where did you get it from?" he stammered.

She shrugs her shoulders "I Don't know" she giggles and gets down from the bed and walks over to him "Why you on da floor?"

"It smells Evey...you can't keep that in your room" he told her.

"You yell again?"

 

"I'm sorry baby but you've been acting different...your acting more like him" he told her nervously.

"I am?" she gets a oh shocked face and puts her small hands on both sides of his face.

"Yes and it scares me....your so young and you've been through so much, I just don't want you to turn into something your not" he told her trying not to cry. She gives him little kisses "I sorry I scare you"

 

He just nods holding her close.

"Is Beast dadda go on hunt tonite?"

"I think so" he whispered. "Yay I go too?!" she jumps on his lap. He gulped when she said that. "Please! please! please!" she begs. "Okay" he sighs not sure what else to do. 

"Let him out"

Dennis just nodded before letting The Beast out, he growls before staring down at her.

"Hie dadda!" she hugs him tightly and kisses his cheeks, so happy to see him.

 

"Hello my child" he greeted her softly, holding her close he catches the smell of impure flesh and saw the severed arm on her bed "I see you started without me" he chuckled.

"Mhm dadda Dennis said it smell bad"

The Beast smelt it and shrugged "Smells good to me" he told her.

"Can we, we go hunting?"

"If that's what you want to do" he smiled at her.

"Yeth" she jumps up and down.

"Alright, wrap up warm little one there's a slight chill in the air tonight" he told her reaching for her fur jacket.

"But you don't wear a jacket" she huffs.

"Your still young, your body isn't used to the cold yet, now do you want to hunt or not?" he asked her.

Evey lets out a big sigh "Yeth"

"Put your jacket on little one, then we can hunt" he told her softly.

She grabs her jacket from the chair and puts it on "Ready!"

"Good" he smiles down at her before picking her up and putting her on his shoulders "Hold tight little one" he told her before running off to hunt.

 

She holds on to him, excited to finally go hunting with her dadda. They run off into the night to find impures, which doesn't take them that long once they get to the town.

They are both perched on a building surveying the city trying to find a potential target for them to hunt. "I see one" she points at some girl walking down the sidewalk.

"Good spotting Evey, stay close to me" he told her as he started climbing the walls effortlessly.

 

The lone girl is carrying a few bags with her and a coffee cup, she looks like she's 20 possibly, maybe in collage since the small campus is not that far away. The Beast sneaks up behind her and grabs her from behind. "Ahhh!" The girl screams, trying to get away by struggling.

He holds a hand up to her mouth and holds her tighter so she can't move or make a sound.

"Where we eat her?" Evey asks, tugging at his pant leg.

"Somewhere quiet" he told her quietly lifting the now unconscious girl onto his shoulder. She follows him and keeps up pretty well all the way back to the woods.

The Beast throws the girl on the ground kneeling over her.

Evey comes over to him and the girl and squats down beside them "You go first or I go first?"

"You can go first tonight little one my treat to you" he told her softly kissing her cheek lightly.

She doesn't even hesitate and bites into the girls soft flesh on her side, the girl wakes up suddenly and lets out a loud shriek of pain "Ahhgh!!"

The Beast growled as he grabbed her neck and squeezed it hard "Silence you filthy impure" he snarled as he tore apart her throat.

Evey continues to feed as well, ripping at the skin with her tiny skin the best she could, trying to show her skills off to her father figure and make him proud. The Beast watched her proudly as she ate, feeling connection between them.

 

She stops to look up at him, her eyes are almost as darken as his. She's panting heavily with her mouth covered in blood. All is quiet now under the light of the moon, the only thing to be heard is their breathing. "I wove you" she says softly.

"I love you too my girl" he told her proudly as he stared in to her darkened eyes.

She jumps into his arms, hugging him and kissing his cheek "I tired" she rubs her eye and yawns.

"Okay lets get you home yeah" he whispered softly hugging her back.

He walks back to the house with her in his arms fast asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Written by Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 )


End file.
